Relief
by CBloom2
Summary: A small continuation of one of the scenes from last nights episode, so will contain a few spoilers if you haven't seen it. The title is not the best but I hope the story makes up for it - I think it kind of sums up the feelings.


**This is my 100th story! Whoo hoo! Never thought I'd post 1 story never mind 100! Thank you so much to everyone who as ever read, reviewed, favourited them - it really means a lot and it makes me want to write more!**

 **Spoilers for last night's episode.**

 **So onto this one - come on, who didn't feel all warm and fuzzy inside last night with protective/angry Cal - I know I did. I, like many others I'm sure, was hoping for a hug that nearly happened (just loved how relieved Cal was). So, of course, this wouldn't leave my head. This is kind of a continuation of the scene where Cal and Ethan are stood together after Ethan getting the all clear - I suppose it's before he talks to Lily.**

 **I'm away for a few days after today so I had to get it posted before I left.**

 **Ususal disclaimer - don't own any characters that you know. If I did, well you know what I would have done last night!**

 **Relief**

Dr Ethan Hardy stood staring, unseeingly, at the sight before him. To say his day had taken a strange turn was an understatement.

It had started off like any other day, arriving at work while revising on the way with Lily and Cal, straight into a busy ED day, many hours passing before he realised, then Charlie brought his son Louis in. Ethan had met Louis earlier in the morning while he had been waiting for his father in the staff room. He had introduced himself, shaking his hand because the poor young man had looked terrified when he and Lily had walked in, probably to do with the look of disdain on Lily's face when she saw the young man.

This encounter however, had not been so friendly. Louis had been brought in with a suspected deep vein thrombosis, which Ethan soon confirmed. He began to treat Louis, who had suddenly become extrememly jumpy. As he had tried to get a cannula in, Louis had jumped a mile causing it to lodge itself in Ethan's hand. Connie had immediately and calmly taken control allowing Ethan to begin his own treatment.

Cal had been livid when he found out. He'd stormed into Resus only to be blasted out of there by Connie. The clinical lead, Charlie and Tess had persuaded Louis to have a HIV test, which is where he was at the moment, waiting for the results.

He became aware that Connie had left her office and was talking to Louis. Ethan tried to read their faces, but he couldn't. He was usually pretty good at reading facial expressions, but he supposed his mind was on other things right now.

Suddenly, Cal's face appeared in front of him, "How are you holding up?" he asked, worry lines playing across is forehead.

"Never better," Ethan tried to smile, but failed miserably.

Cal nodded his understanding, but didn't press his brother for more.

"Ethan," Connie's voice interuppted them. He stood up a bit straighter hopefully ready for anything that his boss was going to tell him, "You're fine..."

"Really?" Had he heard her correctly?

"Still need to take the necessary precautions..." she reminded him.

"Of course," Ethan whispered, barely noticing the long sigh of relief from his brother standing next to him, "Thank you..."

Connie inclined her head then walked back to her office, releasing her own deep breath that she hadn't been aware that she had been holding.

"Oh mate, come here," Cal breathed as he flung an arm around his brother and tried to pull him into a hug.

Ethan shirked away, "Let's not get O.T.T."

Cal smiled, relief flooding through him like a tidal wave. He knew that his little brother was not a tactile person so he contented himself with patting his back, just leaving his hand to rest on his shoulder for a few extra seconds.

They both watched as Charlie and Tess explained to Louis the treatment that he would receive, while the younger man looked upset. Ethan could feel the stress of the last few hours start to leave his body, leaving him feeling slightly weak at the knees. He glanced to his brother, who was still ram rod straight looking furious. Suddenly Cal strode over to the cubicle, "Louis, quick question - have you told your dad where you got the money for the drugs?" Louis looked shocked, Tess looked sad while Cal still looked disgusted.

Louis could hardly look at his father, so Charlie knew that it was something bad.

"Look, I'm sorry..." Louis began.

Cal took a step closer, aware of Charlie tensing, "Dr Hardy, who treated you, has just spent the last two hours trying to keep it together. He's been out of his mind wondering 'what if'. He was trying to help you Louis - which is what he does, he helps people. He doens't judge them, he treats everyone the same. He's also my little brother," that got a reaction from the young man on the bed, "Your actions Louis, they don't just affect you. They affect your dad, your friends, and today, my brother. You have to start thinking about other people. You have support from a lot of people, don't waste it," he finished calmly, earning a nod of thanks from Charlie.

Cal turned away as Louis started talking to his father to notice that Ethan had disappeared. He looked in cubicles until Jacob stopped him, "Are you looking for Dr Hardy?" he asked. Cal bristled. He still hadn't managed to become friends with the new nurse yet. He nodded, "I saw him wander out of the main doors - does he do that often?" he asked, smirking. Cal ignored him and made his way outside.

Sure enough, he found Ethan sat on a bench, his head in his hands. He sat next to him and shuffled a little closer. Ethan looked up and Cal noticed a tear rolling down his cheek, "Stupid question of the day - are you alright?"

Ethan smiled, "Good question - I might have to get back to you on that."

Cal nodded. They settled into a companionable silence.

"I was scared Cal. I'd never thought about such things before..." Ethan began.

"I know. You learn about what to do should something like that happens, but you never think it can happen..."

"I'm always so careful, Cal, you know me - maybe to careful sometimes," Ethan explained.

"You are, but you can't control how patient's react and Louis...well we know what's going on with him. He was sorry though..."

"Oh Cal you didn't go blustering over there did you?" Ethan looked worried.

"Trust you to be more worried about Louis," Cal snapped. He took a deep breath, "Sorry. No I didn't, I just reminded him that the choices he makes don't just affect him etc."

"That's mature of you," Ethan told him.

His older brother chuckled, "See, I can do older and wiser when I want to." He let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "You weren't the only one scared Ethan..."

"I know," the younger man's voice began to crack, "Thank you," his voice was almost a whisper.

The two brothers fell quiet once more as they watched the hustle and bustle around them, almost oblivious to it, just happy to be sat together after a stressful day. Suddenly, Ethan jumped to his feet, "Well can't wallow out here all day," he said.

Cal followed suit and they began to walk back to work. All of a sudden, Ethan stopped, "Ethan, what's wrong?" Cal asked anxiously.

The younger man looked up at his older brother, his face turning slightly pink, "Cal, I think I might need that hug now," he told him, his voice wavering.

Cal smiled brightly as he took his little brother into his arms and held him tightly.

 **So there you have it. I had to have a hug. Hope it was ok.**


End file.
